Croisière désordonnée
by grey.fullbuster.lokser
Summary: Un jours d'été, Natsu, Grey, Lucy et Juvia, partent en croisière pour quelques jours. Malheureusement un jour tragique arrive ce qui provoque un événement inattendu, Cela les conduis dans une histoire hors du commun. Vont ils réussirent s'en sortir ou rester à vivre dans ce cauchemar ?


Yosh mina-san ! Je commence tout juste à regarder des manga grâce à ma copine et j'ai direct eu une idée pour Fairy Tail, cette fanfiction est un pur délire se déroulant en plusieurs chapitres ! Leger UA ! eci est mon premier écrit soyez indulgents ! Merci et sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

disclaimer : ce manga ne m'appartiens pas mais à Hiro Mashima

**Une croisière désordonnée chapitre 1**

_Prologue : Un jours d'été, Natsu, Grey, Lucy et Juvia, partent en croisière pour quelques jours._

_Malheureusement un jour tragique arrive ce qui provoque un événement inattendu,_

_Cela les conduis dans une histoire hors du commun._

_Vont ils réussirent s'en sortir ou rester à vivre dans ce cauchemar ?_

_A vous de découvrir, sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne lecture:)_

**PDV Natsu**

Moi, Grey, Lucy et Juvia, nous étions sous le soleil, en train de bronzer sur une plage depuis quelques heures.

Devant nous passe des bateaux naviguant sur cette mer d'un bleu foncé magnifique, c'est à ce moment précis que je vois Juvia se mettre assise sur sa chaise longue qui fixe le bateau de croisière et qui commence à sourire.

Tandis que Lucy et Grey dorment paisiblement.

- Que ce passe t- il Juvia ? Lui demandais-je par curiosité.

- C'est ce bateau de croisière qui fait rêver Juvia! Me dit elle en prenant un air joyeux.

- Quoi ? Ce bateau te fait rêver ? Lui répondais-je très étonné.

-Mais oui, c'est un bateau de croisière donc qui dit croisière dit voyage ! Me répliquas t-elle avec une intonation plus sérieuse.

Je soupirais, je tenais à savoir pourquoi Juvia m'a sortie une phrase de ce style...

- Juvia il y a deux minutes tu m'as parler de voyages tu peut me dire le fond de ta pensé s'il te plaît ?

- Juvia veut partir en croisière cet été !

La réaction de Juvia m'a surpris, ce qui me fait lâcher le verre par terre involontairement

- Pas besoin de parler si fort et de t'exciter comme ça, et voilà a cause de toi mon cocktail est renversé merci.

Lucy se mit à bailler et à s'étirer.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe, c'était quoi ce bruit de fracas ? Dis lucy avec une voix enrouée.

- C'est Natsu qui n'a pas su tenir son cocktail ! Se précipita Juvia en me visant du doigt l'air accusateur.

- Mais n'importe quoi en plus tu ment et tu est mal polis à me montré du doigt.

- D'accord c'est à cause de Juvia que Natsu à fait tomber son verre, mais ce n'est pas une raison de m'accuser !

Ce conflit s'arrêta vite, afin d'en profiter pour allez me chercher un autre cocktail.

À mon retour, j'en profite pour relooker Lucy qui cours en maillot de bain, pour allez se baigner.

Je me ré-allonge sur ma chaise longue,en contemplant le ciel.

- Juvia, Juvia, JUVIA ?! Appelais je de plus en plus fort.

Soudain je tourne ma tête vers la gauche pour savoir si elle était encore là.

Pas manqué elle était assise sur Grey.

- Tsss c'est pas possible. Dis je en chuchotant et en soupirant.

C'est a ce moment que je distingue Juvia qui se penche sur sa figure pour tenter de l'embrasser.

- AAAAHHHHHH ! Cria Grey d'une voix extrêmement forte.

Sur le coup de la peur Grey projeta Juvia sur le sable.

- Mais tu est malade Juvia qu'est ce qui t'as pris de vouloir m'embrasser dans de mon sommeil ?! Demande Grey en se frottant les yeux.

- Méchant. Répond Juvia avec la larme à l'œil.

En voyant Juvia dans une posture improbable je m'esclaffe de rire a m'en rouler par terre.

- Rigole pas toi imbécile, idiot Juvia c'est fait mal.

- Bah ça va c'est marrant, même plus le droit rigoler.

- C'est vrai que Natsu a pas tord de rigoler, mais désolé Juvia de t'avoir projeté par terre.

- Excuse entièrement acceptée mon Grey-sama.

Juvia replonge dans ses pensé en observant Grey, tandis que moi je fixe Lucy revenir de l'eau je la trouve tellement jolie avec ses cheveux mouillés.

Bref elle s'assied à coté de moi en discutant.

-Au fait Natsu tout à l'heure tu parlais de quoi avec Juvia ?

-Juvia veux partir en croisière dans quelques jours vu qu'on sera en été.

-CROISIERE ? Interrompe Grey en étant excité d'entendre ce mot.

-Oui croisière pourquoi donc cet état Grey ? Demande Lucy.

-J'ai tellement envi d'y all... Aye Juvia qu'est ce qui te prend de sauter sur mon dos comme ça, la ?

-Juvia aussi a trop envi d'allez en croisière, surtout avec toi Grey-sama.

-Enfin de compte je serais prête à partir en croisière, et toi Natsu tu est prêt ? Dit Lucy

-Bon tout bien réfléchi je suis partant ! Répondais-je

-Ouaiiiis ! S'exclamèrent les trois autres.

Lucy s'approche de moi et m'embrasse, Je ne sait pas comment réagir.

-Ne soit pas timide Natsu ce n'est qu'un baiser.

-Je... je suis... Je suis pas timide Lucy.

Je ne peut m'empêcher de rougir.

- Grey ?

- Hum... Oui Juvia ?

- Juvia est jalouse... Juvia peut …. T'embrasser aussi ?

Grey fait le signe de la main et signe de tête qu'il ne veut pas.

Moi et Lucy nous somme mort de rire, de voir la tête de Juvia.

Grey s'approche de Juvia pour l'embrasser tendrement sur sa joue.

Juvia toute rouge, pire que quand Lucy m'a embrassé.

-Vous avez vu j'ai enfin pu sentir les lèvres de Grey-sama? s'extasia-t-elle

-Oui Oui on a vus Juvia, on a vus.

Moi et Lucy nous somme officiellement en couple, Grey est content pour nous deux, mais on peut lire sur le visage de Juvia qu'elle attend que ça de sortir avec Grey.

- Grey pourquoi tu veut pas sortir avec Juvia ? Demandais-je

- Elle me fait peur quand elle en face de moi, Avec ces yeux de psychopathe !

- Sérieux ?!

- Non tu n'est pas sérieux Grey ?! Rajoutas Lucy en posant sa tête sur mon épaule

- Non je plaisante, franchement j'avoue que Juvia me plaît mais je préfère prendre mon temps.

- Ah oui d'accord, on comprend.

Juvia ayant tout entendu, se met à sauter et à courir partout.

- Hey les gens, vous avez vu l'heure il serait temps de rentrer à l'appartement non ?

- Oui ce n'est pas faux Juvia ! Répond Grey avec une voix particulièrement charmeuse.

- Moi et Lucy on se jette un regard en souriant.

- J'ai l'impression que Grey fait des efforts ? Chuchotais je à l'oreille de Lucy.

- Il n'y as pas que toi ! Ajouta Lucy.

- Pourvu que cela dure !

- Oui je suis d'accord avec toi Natsu !

Nous voilà arrivés à l'appartement cela fait du bien d'arrêter de marcher et pouvoir se détendre.

Je m'assois sur le canapé tandis que Lucy me rejoins sur mes genoux pour ainsi m'embrasser.

Pendant ce temps la, moi et Lucy on regardais Juvia courir après Grey.

- Natsu, je croit que Juvia nous as entendus quand on parlais avec Grey.

- Oui, je pense aussi car lors de la discutions, elle se trouvais à à peine un mètre de Grey, car elle hésitait à prendre la main de Grey.

La nuit passe normalement, et le matin se leva.

Je me réveille, après ma première nuit aux cotés de Lucy.

Je rentre dans la cuisine pour prendre un bon café, quand je vois Grey avec une tête de quelqu'un qui vient de faire la fête...

- Oh beh, qu'est ce qui t'arrive Grey ?

- Beh heu c'est Ju... Retourne toi, Natsu et tu comprendras très vite !

- Je me retourne et je vois Juvia sortir du studio a Grey.

- Ok, je comprend mieux, tu a fait nuit blanche ?

- Oui, c'est exactement ça, car Miss Lockser s'est permise de se faufiler dans ma couette et en plus prendre mon oreiller.

- Je ne comprend pas les mecs moi j'ai très bien dormi dans le lit à Grey, en plus tu est trop mignon, en caleçon rose et blanc Grey.

- Merci, toi aussi tu est mignonne en sous-vêtement Juvia. Hein que ! Quoi j'ai dit quoi là ?

Je part dans un fou rire quand je voit que Grey s'est complètement trahis en parlant à Juvia.

- Ce qui est dit est dit ! Ajouta Juvia ainsi que Lucy.

Je rejoins Lucy sur le canapé pour faire des recherches pour les tickets de croisière.

Au bout d'une demi heure, voir trois quart d'heure de recherche, ont trouve pile poil 4 tickets,

On ne perds pas notre temps à réfléchir, ont les achètes à la seconde de les avoirs vus.

- YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS ! Lucy qui hurle de joie et m'embrasse en même temps pour la même occasion

Lucy et moi on se précipite à voir les deux autres afin de leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle...

- Juvia, Grey commencez à faire vos valises, dans moins de 48Heures nous somme en croisière pour plus d'un mois de vacances...

- C'est énorme vous avez assuré, bien joué Lucy et Natsu, hâte d'être en bateau ! Félicita Grey.

- Merci Juvia vous adores ! chantonne Juvia tout en se précipitant dans le studio de Grey.

- Heu Grey pourquoi Juvia est partie dans ton studio, et non dans sa chambre ?

- Quelle question ?! Réfléchi Natsu, toutes ses affaires sont dans mon studio, depuis le début de l'aménagement .

- Hihi sacrée Juvia ! Ricane Lucy.

- Moi je cours faire mes bagages, tu viens mon cœur ?

- Oui de suite, mon LAPINATSU.

Les bagages sont tous fait, enfin les miennes et celles de Lucy...

- Arrête Juvia s'il te plait !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Grey ?

- Oui, pourquoi tu cris comme ça ?

- Je cris comme ça car Juvia ne fait que de se mettre en sous-vêtements devant moi, elle change de sous-vêtement toutes les 3 minutes...

- Héhé tu n'avait qu'as tenir ta langue au reveil !

- Hahaha, très drôle Natsu !

- C'est vrai que Natsu n'a pas faux.

- Raah mais non, ne t'emmêle pas à ton tour Lucy, je t'en pris par pitié... supplia Grey

Une heure et demi après, Grey sort du studio en culotte, avec une tête encore bizarre, qui me fait comprendre qu'il à était obligé de sortir en culotte.

- Explication peut être, Grey ?

- Heu Natsu je préfère que tu vois ça avec Juvia ! S'il te plaît.

- Ah, Pourquoi donc ?!

- J'ai trop peur de la contrarier, avec des mots ou des phrases qui ne faut pas...

- Roooh c'est mignon tout plein, non sérieux moi je veut pas me faire soumettre au coup de la culotte la seule personne d'entre nous qui peut lui parler pour comprendre ce qu'elle a en tête pour qu'elle soit dans un état comme cela c'est Lucy !

- Ah tu croit ?!

- Ouais et j'en suis certains. Luuucyyyy ?

- Ouiiii mon LapiNatsu ?

- Est ce que tu peut allez voir Juvia dans le studio de Grey, et lui parler pour savoir ce qu'elle as et pourquoi elle a ce comportement étrange ?

- Oui bien sur.

- Merci ma p'tite Lucy.

- Merci Lucy je te revaudrais ça, courage ! Héhé

Pendant que Lucy est dans le studio a parler avec Juvia, moi & Grey nous jouons a la console.

Je suis tellement content de gagner contre Grey à ce jeux tellement facile...

- Aïe, abruti un coup de manette sur la tête c'est douloureux !

- Tu a cas me laisser gagner, t'es chiant à gagner.

- Ahahah t'es nul c'est pour ça ! Tout en lui répondant je lui fout poing de tout mes forces sur son épaule...

- Ouille, punaise mais ça brûle... TU EST VRAIMENT BARJO DANS TA TETE OU QUOI ?

- Chuuuuut, gueule pas sa ne sert a rien pour si peu, et je m'excuse pour les petites flammes qui se sont échappées de mon poings.

- Que Quoi ? Pour si peut tu te fou de moi ? C'est du feu et sa brûle vachement innocent, tu peut en prendre consciences ou pas ?

- Oui, mais arrête de gueuler c'est inutile. Merci.

- Tu cherche la bagarre c'est cela, soit au moins je serais sur de gagné

C'est reparti pour un bagarre d'une demi heure, une heure… Mais bien avant que la bagarre se finissent Lucy et Juvia sortent et se retrouvent devant les deux gars en train de se battre !

- Allez Grey ne te laisse pas faire. En plus Juvia t'aime !

- Moi aussi Juvia !

La bagarre s'arrête net, d'un coup.

- Hihihi, Grey tu as encore fait une boulette.

- Hé mais non ce n'est pas moi c'est Natsu.

- C'est impossible j'aurais dit je t'aime Lucy.

- J'ai pas du faire exprès alors, Bref passons !

- Oui si vous êtes revenues toutes les deux c'est qu'il y as une raison non ?

- Oui tout a fait la raison est que Juvia t'aime Grey et qu'elle veut absolument sortir avec toi avant de partir. Dit Lucy

- Si,si c'est exactement ça tu ne te trompe pas.

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu oblige Grey à se promener en culotte ou même le maqui... Aitch Grey sa fait mal !

- Tu l'a bien mérité. Haha !

- Juvia aime quand Grey frappe Natsu devant Lucy ! Hihihihi

- Mais tu est une vrai psychopathe en vrai ?

- Non ne t'inquiète pas Natsu, si Juvia parle comme ça c'est que ça me détend et sa m'empêche d'être trop sadique avec certain hein mon Grey-sama?

- Oui oui, tu a sans doute raison Juvia.

- Beh je trouve ça pas plus rassurant.

Le calme s'impose, tout le monde s'impatiente très sagement, quand soudain une alarme imitant un bateau s'enclencha d'un tonalité ultra-forte, je saute du mon lit je rejoins les autres dans le séjour.

- Au secours ! C'est quoi ce bruit sourd ?

- C'est rien ! me dirent les trois autres en total synchronisation.

- Si c'est quelque chose mais quoi ? Dis moi Lucy s'il te plait.

- C'est que le bateaux de croisière arrive dans une heure normalement.

- C'est vrai ? Sérieux, je suis trop pressé

- Oui mais détend toi, je sais que le mal de mer et vous, vous connaissez très bien.

- Merci de me le rappeler j'avais oublier Grey !

- C'est toujours un plaisir pour moi, Natsu ! Héhé.

- Continue, L'homme qui n'ose pas avouer ses sentiments !

-STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPP ! crie Juvia

J'en ai marre de vous entendre vous prendre la tête je suis tant qu'assez stressée et amoureuse pour prendre la mer, donc si vous vous y mettez se n'arrangera jamais la situation.

- Wowowo, détend toi Juvia, et les mecs arrêtez de vous prendre la tête pour que des histoires inutiles s'il vous plaît ! dit Lucy d'un ton de lassitude

On commence la route en direction du port de tourisme, car il est à 20minutes de marche,

mais au bout de quelque minutes, Juvia s'écroule.

- Aïe Aïe Aïe... à l'aide s'il te plait mon beau Grey-sama viens à mon secours !

- Roh mais arrête ta comédie un peut on va louper le bateau ! Grognais-je

- Mais Natsu je souffre, je me suis cassée la cheville je croit.

- Tu croit mais tu en est pas certaine, ce qui fait qu'on peut continuer la route.

- Tu a le droit de te calmer Natsu, s'il te plaît mon Lapin !

- Oui ma dragonne, je t'aime !

- Oui, moi aussi !

- Allez Juvia viens dans mes bras, et on continue la route il nous reste plus que 10minutes pour arriver au port d'Argeon

- Ouiii, Juvia est contente d'être dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aime.

- Juvia ! Grey lui fait les yeux doux pour ensuite l'embrasser sur le front.

Nous somme arrivé à temps, tout le monde est content, j'en pète le feu à en cramer mon caleçon.

Le bateau arrive est accoste le quai tout en douceur nous pris toute nos bagages avec nous.

Je fait tout ce que je peut pour pas regarder le mouvement de la mer, afin ne pas avoir la nausée, et juvia est blottie dans les bras de son dieux à ses yeux.

Tandis que Grey et Lucy eux n'ont pas froid aux yeux on arrive à la porte, pour enfin entrer dans ce bateau de luxe.

C'est en continuant dans le bateau qu'on peut apercevoir une grande silhouette mais qu'on arrive pas à distinguer si c'est un animal ou un être humains...

A Suivre...

Voilà la fin de ce premier chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis merci :D

merci à Rukiia Kuchiki Fukutaicho, ma petite amie qui m'as fait découvrir cet univers et de m'avoir corrigé aussi !

A bientôt pour le chapitre 2, avec encore plus de nawak !

Bisous les gens ! Ja nee !


End file.
